Various computing platforms are known and these computing platforms use a number of variations of different chipsets, operating systems and add-on hardware. Designing disc drives and other storage devices is difficult because of the large number of platform variations. Typically, an interface for the data storage device requires developing different software for each variation. The software development is time-consuming, expensive and redundant.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.